Discord's Heart
by albinotanuki
Summary: Hearts and Hooves Day was not Discord's favorite holiday and Fluttershy tries to figure out why. Oneshot.


I decided to write this fic as an early Valentine's Day (or should I say Hearts and Hooves Day) present for everypony.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM. That belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

* * *

Hearts and Hooves Day was a disaster in Ponyville. Everypony who had a certain special somepony was now acting cruel and breaking up with their spouse.

"I wish I had never known you!"

"Well then we should never know each other ever again!"

The keepers of the Elements of Harmony watched in horror as ponies were breaking up with one another.

"This is all Discord's fault!" said Rainbow Dash, "If it wasn't for him, Ponyville wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well then we'll need to stop him." said Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy obviously knew that all of this was Discord's doing, but he had been doing so well without using his powers of chaos for evil and now today, on Hearts and Hooves Day of all Days, he had wreaked havoc.

"Just a suggestion." said Fluttershy, "Perhaps we should talk to him before using our elements."

"Talk to him?!" said Rainbow Dash in shock, "This is Discord we're talking about. The Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony."

"Well perhaps if we give him the time to understand him-"

"What's to understand? He does these things just to mess with everypony. I'm sick and tired of you always cutting him slack for all the things he does!"

"Well I think as his friends we should try to hear him out before we try to punish him drastically."

"Maybe we should take Fluttershy's advice." said Twilight Sparkle. "After all, he's been doing so well with controlling his powers till today. It wouldn't hurt to understand why. Lets split up and if we need to, we'll meet back here in the town square and use our elements."

Everypony was reluctant to go along with this plan, but they decided it was best not to argue. After all, Fluttershy was the first friend Discord ever had and understood him more than any other pony.

The ponies looked high and low for Discord, turning over ever nook and cranny they could find. Fluttershy decided to go back to her house where she started.

"Discord! DISCORD!"

Fluttershy's ears could pick up a small sound coming from the bird tree in her backyard. She flew over and looked in the empty knothole.

"Discord?"

"Go away and leave me alone."

The tiny Discord inside the tree had his back turned away from Fluttershy. He sounded upset.

"Discord, please tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand. Nopony ever understands poor Discord."

"I'm your friend, Discord." said Fluttershy, "I may just be a little pegasus pony, but I'm willing to help out any friend if they need it, so please tell me what's wrong."

Discord remained silent, curling himself up in a tight ball.

"Does it have something to do with Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"I HATE Hearts and Hooves Day." said Discord, "Everypony gets mushy and sentimental; giving their lives up for the pointless chance to be with another for one day or more... which nopony will ever do for me."

Fluttershy felt a small tug at her heart as Discord spoke those words.

"Discord."

"Its not easy being the only draconequus in all of Equestria. Everypony is afraid of my powers and my appearance. Everypony has called me a monster; a freak. Even in the stone prison I've lived in for a thousand years couldn't keep me away from other ponies' cruelty."

Discord poofed from the tree and appeared next to Fluttershy in the guise of a handsome stallion.

"I can change my shape, but that doesn't help other ponies to love the real me."

Discord changed back into his true form.

"Until you came along, nopony has ever shown me kindness. But even with kindness, I doubt anypony could show me true love."

Fluttershy's heart sank more as the draconequus' eyes filled with tears and started to sob. Fluttershy flew over to Discord and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Discord, its true that some ponies can be cruel, but that's no excuse to ruin Hearts and Hooves Day for everypony. Your heart maybe broken, but its the biggest heart of anypony's I've ever met and if you show everypony that, then surely you might find that certain special somepony. Letting me know your true feelings has helped you already in doing that."

Discord turned around to look at Fluttershy with tear-filled eyes. He then leaned over and kissed Fluttershy on the nose as Fluttershy blushed at the gesture.

"Thank you." said Discord, "You truly are the understanding one."

"Well then I think its time you fix Hearts and Hooves Day for everypony."

Discord nodded, flying off to do just as Fluttershy requested. The day had been saved all thanks to the kindness of one's heart.

* * *

So thats it. Please R&R.


End file.
